


Sticks, Stones

by matan4il



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, POV Robert, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: One person on the internet called Robert Sugden a slut. Another was then left with no other choice but to write a (very) short drabble in response. Hopefully others online will enjoy it...Sticks and stones may break a person's bones, but words, man. Words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** Uh... T? No actual filth, but definitely references to filthiness...
> 
>  **Thanks:** To the lovely [Dirtylittlegreasemonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey) for being so wonderful, a great beta even on really short notice, so positive and encouraging. Wouldn't be posting without your help!

What people didn't seem to get is that as promiscuous as Robert had been, despite everyone having perceived him to be a slut, he never felt like one. He was always in full control, cool, calm and calculated, always willing to retreat if he didn't get what he wanted exactly as he wanted it, each time getting off on the feeling of power that came with having been able to seal the deal despite this willingness.

Aaron was the first person to make Robert feel like a slut: a little desperate, a lot wanton and always needing more, it was the first time Robert found himself trying to back away from someone and not being able to.

He tried. He did, even though no one would believe him on this one after the scope of their affair had been exposed, but he really did try - to back away from Aaron the first time they had kissed, to limit the affair, to stay loyal to Chrissie to at least some extent... That first kiss. Robert had so many other men and women before, breaking up that kiss was not about fear of something society might see as taboo, tearing himself away from Aaron was that initial shock over just how much he wanted this. Coming back to him in the garage was the first time Robert Sugden was truly controlled by his sexual urges rather than just indulging whatever passing whim he'd had.

Trying to limit the affair with an expiration date was Robert having certain ideas in his head, that cheating may be fine, but marriage was different. His marital commitment was for his dad as much, if not even moreso, than for him, so that came with a few boundaries. When he told Aaron his wedding would be the end of them, he meant it. Or he believed he meant it. Robert's not really sure when exactly the tide had changed and he repeated the words despite having already given up those ideas he had, taking him from lying just to Chrissie to having to lie to himself as well. But then he found himself not even able to do that when he broke his own self-assurances that the ring on his finger would be their enforced finish line. He couldn't give up Aaron, didn't want to, wasn't even sure quite how to, so he gave himself over to the affair going on even after he had stood at the altar with a woman who was supposed to know him better than anyone else. All of his mental bravado over how in control he was, he still thought it was there with Aaron as well, kept telling himself it was, yet there Robert was, crossing lines not only because he chose to and got a thrill from it, as he had done in the past, but because he had no other choice.

Because being with Aaron has always been his fucking drug, it makes Robert wanna fuck everywhere, at all times, he wants it sweet with this man, he wants it rough, he wants it almost unbearably drawn out and when it's over, when they're panting and sweaty and exhausted, he wants it again. Robert never admits to himself what a slut he is for Aaron, maybe because he low-key knew all along. Because with all the people Robert went out and chased on purpose when he wasn't supposed to, Aaron was the one guy he never meant to even entertain flirting with. Failure, Sugden. Total and complete failure.

But with a different, truer ring on his finger, with a sense of contentment he's never known before in his life, maybe because one can never truly be satisfied until one has come across and has had no choice but to unleash their greatest desire, Robert can't regret any of it. Robert is a slut for Aaron, for Aaron alone, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to him.


End file.
